This invention relates to a charging generator for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a water-proofing structure for such a charging generator.
In conventional charging generators for motor vehicles, brine and other materials have penetrated into the interior thereof through vent holes for cooling air and have reached the set of associated brushes. Thus the brushes have been eroded or corroded and thereby caused to be stuck to the interior of the mating brush holder. This has resulted in the drawback that the brushes fail to remain in complete slidable engagement with associated slip rings.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved charging generator for a motor vehicle including simple means for preventing brine and other materials entering the generator from reaching brushes involved.